


IkkaYumi Drabbles

by orphan_account



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 12:30:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5928385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	1. Chapter 1

It was a pain having to stay with that annoying boy Keigo and his crazy sister Mizuho again, but it was all for the mission, they just _had_ to track down that missing hollow. Ikkaku just wished that the crazy lady would back off a bit… or at the very least, Yumichika could act a little more jealous!

Living arrangements were a pain, there was one bed in the room they shared and a blanket set on the floor, Ikkaku insisted he take the space on the floor, saying something about how that was clearly the manlier option.

But he was lying through his teeth and he was sure Yumichika knew it. The only reason he’d give up that comfort was so that he wasn’t tempted to do anything to his lover; what could he say? Ikkaku had to admit, Yumichika was pretty damn beautiful.


	2. Chapter 2

“Yumichika!” Ah, that was the bellow of Captain Zaraki, casually interrupting a discussion between Ikkaku and his lover. “Yumichika, there’s some paperwork here for you!”

“Oh how thrilling.” His voice was kept low enough so that only Ikkaku could hear him, the two sharing a secret smile before Yumichika shouted back to his squad’s leader. “I’m on my way Captain!” The two shared a quick see you later and started walking off, Ikkaku deciding to go to the dojo and see if there was anyone who could entertain him enough in a fight. At least, that was what he was going to do before Yumichika appeared in the corner of his eye.

The fifth seat was walking away, readying himself to slave over all of those tedious documents seeing as he was the only man competent enough in Squad 11 to do them. There was nothing wrong with walking, it was perfectly acceptable to want to take your time outside of a battle but Yumichika was pushing his luck on certain things. Honestly… did he have to sway his hips like that? And the third seat was positive it wasn’t necessary to bend over so far to brush some dirt off his clothes.

“Dammit Yumi.” He was smirking, Ikkaku could practically _feel_ him smirking from all the way over there.

…Perhaps he wasn’t going to the dojo quite yet.


End file.
